


Into The Wild

by rideordiegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys In Love, Fairies, Gallavich, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Ian Gallagher, Sweet Mickey, Werewolves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideordiegallavich/pseuds/rideordiegallavich
Summary: Ian is a werewolf, Mickey is a fairy, and magic is real. An alternate universe AU where the boys meet and fall in love without all of the horrors they faced in the show. idk this story came to me out of nowhere so I thought I’d go with it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this idea maybe 2 hours ago and I wrote this up. I’m hoping they aren’t any mistakes but if there are feel free to point them out to me in the comments and I’ll fix them! also any comments/critiques/ideas/etc are always welcome in the comments! 
> 
> I just wanted a happier story for our boys so this won’t be too angsty. 
> 
> let me know what you think!  
> all my love <3

Sequoia National Forest has been home to many magical creatures since before anyone could remember. Fairies, witches, werewolves, elves, gnomes, even the occasional vampire who would travel through, seeking the protection of the magical realm. They all lived peacefully under the treaty signed by the high elders centuries ago. No magical creatures were to purposefully harm another, no magical creatures were to out themselves or other magical creatures to humans. They were simple but effective rules and since the treaty all the magical creatures in the forest have lived in peace. 

Mickey Milkovich, along with his twin sister Mandy, have lived in the magical forest of Sequoia their entire lives. Their mother, Kateryna fled from her abusive husband when she was 3 months pregnant with them. Though they never knew their father, Terry, they did not miss him. The few things their mother had told them made the twins happy and thankful that their mother managed to get away from such a monster. They didn’t know what he would have done once he found out about their magical abilities, but they knew he would have either extorted them or beat them for being freaks. 

Mickey’s family were fairies. Fairies themselves were magical creatures, though different fairies had different special abilities. Kateryna could heal wounds; smaller wounds were easier, but she could do bigger injuries as long as she rested afterwards. Mandy’s temper were sometimes reflected in the weather and she could control the weather around her to a certain extent. Mickey’s power was the ability to make things grow. He could bring life to a dying flower, encourage a tree to bloom for early Spring. 

Often Mickey could be found wandering in the forest, looking for plants to heal with just his touch. He would spend hours wandering around the trees, under the waterfalls, along the paths no tourist would take. He was never afraid to be out on his own, like some of the other fairies who lived in their hollow. Most of the time he enjoyed the solitude. There were so many fairies in their hollow and, although the magic made their home inside a Sequoia tree expand as necessary for their population, he often felt claustrophobic if he didn’t venture out for too long. He looked like any other human, his wings hidden when he was out in the “real” world. 

It was nearing dusk and Mickey was sitting with his back against one of his favorite giant trees, his hands running along the ground and small flowers sprouting up from the grass. It was his favorite time of day. The stars were just starting to come out, the world was quiet, the moonlight shone through the trees above and cast a glowing light along his path. Mickey took a deep breath, enjoying his last few moments before he knew he’d have to head back home. The wind blew through his hair and, once he made sure no one was around, Mickey let his wings spring free and sighed happily as the breeze blew through them as well. 

It was barely a minute later when he heard an animal cry out in pain. Jerking his head up, Mickey looked around for the source of the noise. He followed the whimpering sounds and, in the distance, could hear footsteps running away. Turning around a tree, Mickey stopped short at the sight of a great wolf laying on the ground, whimpering with an arrow sticking out of his side. 

Mickey didn’t think before he rushed over and knelt beside the wounded animal. With a closer look, Mickey recognized that this was bigger than a normal wolf and realized it must be a werewolf. 

The wolf growled as Mickey approached, but the brunet wasn’t deterred. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Mickey said, laying one hand carefully on the wolf’s head and let his wings flutter behind him, watching as the wolf’s eyes followed his wings movement. “I won’t hurt you.” The wolf calmed slightly, knowing that one magical creature wouldn’t hurt another.

It was dark now and Mickey could barely see where the wolf was hurt. He looked up at the sky and waved his hand slightly, watching as the tree limbs above parted to let the moonlight shine on them. With a better view of the wound, Mickey winced slightly and looked down at the wolf. “I don’t have the power to help you. Is your pack nearby?” Mickey asked.

The wolf shook his head slightly and whimpered again, his paws digging into the earth as if to try and relieve the pain.

Sighing, Mickey looked once more at the wound before looking back into the wolf’s eyes. “My mother...she can heal wounds. She can help you. I’ll go get her, okay? You just stay here and stay quiet, incase the hunters that did this come back. I can offer you some protection so they hopefully won’t see you.” Mickey scooted away and ran his hands along the ground, watching as branches and leaves sprung from the earth and covered the wolf enough that any human passing by shouldn’t see him. 

“I’ll be right back, okay? Just...try to stay calm and don’t move too much.” Mickey waited to hear a bark as confirmation before standing up and running down the path towards the old Sequoia he called home.

The enter to the fairy hollow, Mickey didn’t need to do more than touch a certain part of the tree and a door would appear in the trunk as large or as small for whatever fairy wanted to enter. Mickey ran through the entrance corridor and along the wooden path to his home, which looked more like a tree house. 

Every house in the hollow looked like a tree house, though the interior depended on the fairy’s taste. The houses were high in the trees, bridges connected the houses to other buildings. There were bridges and ladders and dumbwaitors and even a slide to let fairies get from place to place if they didn’t feel like flying. It looked like a child’s dream tree house-city come true. 

Bursting through the front door, Mandy and Kateryna looked at Mickey in alarm. 

“Mikhalio! What is wrong?” His mother asked. 

Mickey was panting slightly. It took a lot for a fairy to get winded, and Mickey had used all of his strength to get home as quickly as possible. 

“Mom! A werewolf...he was shot. I heard a wounded animal and I realized he was magical. He’s badly hurt and I can’t help him. Please, come quickly!” Mickey said, already trying to pull his mother behind him by her hand. 

Kateryna pulled her hand away and Mickey almost protested but was cut off. “I’m coming. I just need to grab a few things. Herbs...werewolves are tricky to heal when they’re in wolf form. I may need help.” His mother quickly gathered her things in her sack. “Mandy, wait here. We’ll be right back.”

Mickey gave his sister a small smile before they hurried out. Mickey showed his mother the way to the werewolf and made the bushes go back into the earth so the wolf was exposed. The wolf growled once, but upon seeing Mickey, his ears perked back up and he calmed instantly. 

Kateryna looked over the wound and smiled softly at the hurt wolf, her dark blue wings fluttering behind her. “I can help you, will you let me?” She asked, her voice soft and soothing, a voice she’d used on her children many times when they were hurt. 

The wolf nodded slightly, whimpering again from the pain. 

“I cannot do anything before the arrow is out. I need to pull it out. Mikhalio..” she started, looking over at her son.

“Right.” Mickey placed a hand on the ground and a large branch came from the dirt. Mickey picked it up and held it near the wolf’s mouth. “You’ll want to bite down on this when she pulls the arrow out. It will hurt.”

The wolf took the branch in his mouth, careful not to catch Mickey’s hand and bit down, nodding once more when it was securely in his mouth. 

Kateryna placed one hand on top of the wolf’s head and gripped the arrow with the other. As quickly as she could, she pulled the arrow out. Both fairies winced at the pained sound coming from the wolf’s mouth, his back legs kicking as he tried to stay still. Once the arrow was out, Kateryna kept her hand on the wolf’s head and put the other directly over the wound. Whispering enchantments, Mickey watched as a small light shone through her fingers and in seconds she pulled away and the wound was healed. 

“You will feel sore for a day or two, I could not do more than that right now, I’m afraid.” Kateryna had healed a few fairy children who had fallen earlier in the day and it was already starting to wear her out. 

The wolf spit the branch out and licked her hand once in thanks. Kateryna smiled and stood. “Rest. You will feel better tomorrow. Can you get home?”

The wolf tried to stand but whimpered and fell back to the ground. His wound was healed and he was no longer in danger of dying, but the pain still lingered.

Kateryna frowned and placed her hand once more on the wolf’s head. “I’m sorry I could not do more.”

Mickey frowned and looked from the wolf to his mother. “I’ll stay with him tonight, if that is okay. This path is not well traveled and we can be out of here tomorrow morning, just in case.”

Kateryna smiled softly at her son and nodded, patting his head as she stood. “Very well. Stay safe, both of you. I will come by in the morning and see if I can help any more. A good night’s rest is all I need, I think.” With that she left, following the path back to the hollow. 

Mickey looked at the wolf and sighed, smiling softly. “I hope you don’t mind. But if you can’t walk, you can’t get home, and injured I don’t think it would be good to leave you alone. I don’t snore.” Mickey said.

The wolf snorted, and Mickey took that as a laugh, giving the wolf a smile of his own. Laying down, Mickey ran his hands along the ground again, watching as patches of grass and flowers made their way into a pillow, and blankets of moss and flowers flowed over him and the wolf before the bushes grew their way around them, blocking them from the outside world. It wasn’t the first time Mickey had slept outside, and with his powers it never had to be uncomfortable. Looking at the wolf, Mickey yawned and got comfortable. 

“Wake me if you feel you are getting worse, or if something hurts, okay?” Mickey asked.

The wolf nodded and his eyes too began to shut, the trauma of the day wearing on his body. Soon they were both asleep, the sound of owls and crickets singing as their lullaby. 

Mickey woke to the sun shining through the branches. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, looking over to check on the wolf. But instead of a wolf, a man with fire read hair and small freckles dusting his nose was looking at him, a small smile on his face. 

“Hi,” he redhead said softly. “I’m Ian.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to update sooner, but work has been so crazy lately! I’m already working on Chapter 3 so hopefully I’ll have it up before too long! I hope there aren’t any mistakes, it’s late but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed haha. If they are any, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome! I enjoy thoughts, ideas, criticism, feels, etc! <3

Mickey was taken aback by just how gorgeous the werewolf was. He knew he was probably staring too long but he couldn’t take his eyes away. 

The redhead, Ian, just looked at Mickey and smiled, his head tilting a little to the side. “You okay?” He asked. 

Clearing his throat, Mickey leaned up on one arm and rubbed his eyes with the other, nodding. “Yeah..sorry. Just...expected to still see wolf-you. I’m Mickey.”

Ian smiled again. “Yeah, I know. I can understand you when I’m in wolf form. Nice to officially meet you.”

Mickey smiled at Ian and nodded. “Nice to meet you, too.” Sitting up, Mickey’s head was met with branches poking his hair and he looked up, touching the branches and watching as they fell away and went back into the earth. The blankets and pillows Mickey had made from grass, moss, and flowers went away, too. 

Ian watched wide-eyed through the entire thing, huffing a small laugh when Mickey was finished. “That was...amazing. I’ve heard stories of fairy’s magic, but I’ve never seen a it in person before.”

Mickey shrugged, hoping his cheeks weren’t too pink. “Oh...that’s nothing. There are many more fairies in the hollow that are more powerful than me. One fairy can start fires and another can make humans confused about where they are if they get too close so they turn around and leave. It’s very handy if we’re about to be caught.”

Before they could talk any more, they turned at the sound of footsteps walking towards them, but relaxed when they saw Kateryna make her way over to them. She smiled at the boys and knelt down beside Ian. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

Ian sat up more, wincing slightly. “Better. Still a little sore...but I’m alive...thanks to you...both of you.” Ian smiled up at the woman then looked back over to Mickey. “I’m glad you found me when you did. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t.”

Both fairies smiled at Ian, thankful that they had been there, too. 

“I’ve rested and should be able to help more, if you’ll let me?” Kateryna asked, her hand hovering over Ian’s bare chest.

Ian nodded and moved his hand away from his wound. Though it was closed, the skin was still red and it hurt. Kateryna laid her hand on Ian’s wound and whispered enchantments and light glowed through her fingers. Ian’s breath caught as he watched the magic flow to him and could feel the pain leave his body. 

Kateryna checked him over once she was done and smiled, “How do you feel, Ian?” she asked.

Ian looked at his side then back up to her. “I feel...completely fine. Thank you so much.” Ian looked over to Mickey and smiled softly, which the brunet returned. 

Kateryna looked between the boys and smiled, standing up and dusting off her dress. “I need to be going. I left Mandy in charge of breakfast and if I don’t return who knows what that girl will do to my kitchen.” 

Mickey laughed and shook his head. “Be careful, mother. She may burn the entire hollow down.” The brunet looked over at Ian to explain. “Mandy is my twin sister and a terrible cook. If she ever offers you any food, run away.” 

“I will leave you two be. Mikhalio, remember our dinner tonight. It’s the summer solstice festival and you always make the most beautiful decorations.” With that the woman left, leaving a blushing Mickey with Ian.

When his mother was out of sight, Mickey stood up and helped Ian to his feet. The two walked slowly in the opposite direction, neither wanting to leave the other’s company and neither realizing why they felt that way. 

Ian was the first to break the silence. “This festival...I assume it’s a big deal?”

Mickey laughed and nodded. “That is an understatement. It’s the second biggest festival we have, right behind the Autumn Harvest. The Autumn Harvest...it sounds ridiculous to say but it’s magical. The colors in the trees and the lights twinkling from the branches...the food is absolutely amazing and there’s dancing all throughout the night.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Ian said, watching Mickey’s face as he spoke, only to look away when the brunet looked at him.

“Where is your pack? You were alone last night.” Mickey said, hoping his question wasn’t too intrusive. 

“I...had a fight with my brother. It got intense and I wanted to run it off before heading back home. I know werewolves have been known to have bad tempers but we’re not all bad. Just...quick tempered at times.” Ian said. He hated the way werewolves were perceived and often tried to show people that they weren’t all hot tempered and arrogant. 

Mickey laughed, his head thrown back and smiled at Ian. “Oh, you should meet my sister. Fairies have a reputation, too, as gentle souls who dance and play the flute. But my sister...she is as quick tempered as they come. When she’s angry, the sky darkens and thunder rolls...lightening strikes across the sky almost violently. So believe me, I have learned not to trust too much in the stereotypes of people or groups.”

Ian sighed in relief, smiling at Mickey. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a howl not too far away. He sighed again and looked over at Mickey. “That would be my sister. I am sure she was frantic all night looking for me. I have to go, but...” Ian turned to face Mickey, a small and hopeful smile on his face. “Can I see you again?”

The fairy returned Ian’s smile and knelt down to the ground. When his hand touched the earth flowers grew under his fingertips and he wove them to his desired shape. Standing up, Mickey laughed softly as he placed a flower crown upon Ian’s head. The white and blue flowers looked beautifully against Ian’s red hair and pale skin. He took half a step away, his eyes never leaving Ian’s. “I would like that. Tomorrow? At dusk? I have something I want to show you.”

Ian laughed as Mickey placed the flower crown on his head, kneeling slightly so the shorter man could reach the top of his head. “I doubt I will ever get used to watching your magic. And yes...tomorrow at dusk. Meet me here.” Before he could rethink his actions, the werewolf leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Mickey’s cheek, watching as the skin turned pink under his lips. “I look forward to it, Mickey.”With that, Ian turned and walked down a dirt path, turning back to see Mickey’s retreating form as the brunet made his way back home. Suddenly he could not wait for tomorrow. 

Mickey was unprepared for the kiss and felt his cheeks warming. His wings fluttered behind him, giving him away. He couldn’t help the shy smile that crossed his lips as Ian pulled away. He watched Ian for a moment before turning and heading back to the hollow, his thoughts consumed with the redhead. He could not wait for tomorrow.


End file.
